Sortilegio
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot. El personaje central es Albafica. Una visita al pueblo de Rodorio lleva a conocer a un personaje misterioso. Además de Alba, Minos, Manigoldo y algunos otros santos :P Shounen ai sugerido Minos x Albafica, pero muy suavemente.


**Título:** Sortilegio

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

**Temas:** Un poco de angst, humor y muuuuy sutil shounen ai.

**Personajes:** Albafica, Minos, Manigoldo, Regulus, Kardia, Dégel

**Spoilers:** Algunos... hasta el tomo 3 los más fuertes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Advertencia:** Sutil referencia shounen ai (chico x chico), es super suave pero por las dudas aviso XD

Dedicado a Circe que me dio una idea (me explayo en las notas más abajo para no spoilear)

**

* * *

**

**.I.**

En el templo de Cáncer la calma de la tarde se había visto interrumpida por la llegada de un visitante ruidoso.

−¿Un festival en el pueblo? −preguntó Manigoldo entre dientes.

−¡Sí! ¡Escuché que habrá cosas interesantes! ¡Sísifo dice que puedo ir si alguien me acompaña! ¿Vamos?

El recién llegado era Regulus, el pequeño protegido de Sísifo, que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el santuario.

−¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le pides a él, o a Tauro? ¿O a Libra?

−¡Porque ninguno de ellos puede! El señor Dohko no está. Mi maestro dijo que podría ir con el señor Aldebarán, y cuando fui a verlo él dijo que estaría ocupado hoy, pero que usted no tendría problema porque está con demasiado tiempo libre últimamente…

−¡¿Demasiado tiempo libre?! −repitió Manigoldo con fastidio.

−¿Entonces podemos ir? −preguntó Regulus.

El guardián de Cáncer se vio en una encrucijada. El nuevo alumno de Sísifo se había ganado ya fama de revoltoso y obstinado. Necesitaba pensar rápido para disuadirlo de alguna manera.

−Veamos… hagamos un trato, si te parece −dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa, convencido de que había hallado una solución−. Si convences a Piscis de que nos acompañe entonces te llevaré.

−¿Piscis? ¡Está bien! −exclamó Regulus con entusiasmo, y de inmediato partió hacia la última casa sin pensarlo dos veces. Manigoldo rió al verlo alejarse.

No había manera de que ese cachorro sinvergüenza persuadiera a Piscis de salir de su encierro, así que no tendría que perder más tiempo intentando sacárselo de encima. Era un plan perfecto, o eso creía él hasta que lo vio reaparecer un tiempo después seguido por un no muy entusiasmado Albafica.

Manigoldo se quedó helado. Regulus pasó corriendo a su lado y se le adelantó, mientras que Albafica se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose a cierta distancia. Regulus se dio la vuelta al notar que nadie lo seguía.

−¡Vamos, vamos! −gritó Regulus. Manigoldo aún no podía creerlo. Bien sabía que el pisciano prefería mantenerse alejado de las multitudes, e incluso de la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario.

−¿De verdad le dijiste que sí irías? −preguntó Manigoldo, volviéndose hacia Albafica.

−Imaginé que estabas tramando algo para deshacerte de alguna responsabilidad y decidí hacer una excepción − respondió Albafica.

−¿Lo hiciste para molestarme…?

−¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Necesitaba ir al pueblo a buscar unas hierbas de todas formas −dijo Albafica encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a recorrer el camino escaleras abajo. Manigoldo lo siguió a regañadientes, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

·

**.II.**

El pueblo estaba más agitado que de costumbre por la presencia de varios artistas ambulantes. Regulus parecía estar sorprendido y encantado por cada cosa que veía. En cambio Albafica, como de costumbre, parecía estar incómodo rodeado de tanta gente y se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Manigoldo no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al verlo alejarse cada día más del resto del mundo, aunque Albafica no escuchaba razones y el canceriano sabía que ese no era asunto suyo.

Un estruendo lo devolvió a la realidad, y entonces notó que durante los segundos en que no había prestado atención había perdido de vista a Regulus. Por un momento imaginó la posibilidad de no ser capaz de encontrarlo y de una guerra de los mil días con Sísifo.

−¡Regulus! ¡¿Adónde fue ese idiota?! −exclamó Manigoldo, mirando en todas direcciones intentando localizar el paradero del niño. Al darse la vuelta chocó contra otra persona con tal fuerza que terminaron los dos en el suelo.

−¡¿Que no te enseñaron a mirar por dónde caminas?! −gritó el otro.

−¡¿Kardia?!

−¡¿Manigoldo?!

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? −preguntó Kardia levantándose de un salto, con una sonrisa curiosa.

−No es como que yo quiera estar aquí… −respondió Manigoldo poniéndose de pie a su vez y mirándolo desafiante.

−¿Quién te dijo que yo sí quiero estar aquí?

−¡Kardia! −interrumpió la voz de una tercera persona que se acercaba−. No puedes romper algo ajeno y desaparecerte así. Será la última vez que me haga cargo por ti, ¿entendido?

−No me hables como si todavía fuera un niño, Dégel.

−Entonces no te comportes como un niño.

−¡Bah! Igual ya me está aburriendo todo esto.

−¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Necesito encontrar a Regulus! −vociferó Manigoldo.

−¿Perdiste al protegido de Sagitario? −dijo Kardia, sin poder ocultar una mueca burlona− ¿Ves, Dégel? Eso es mucho peor que romper un cacharro viejo que de todas maneras ya estaba medio roto.

Dégel no contestó, pero la mirada en sus ojos hizo que a Kardia se le pusieran los pelos de punta, y decidió callarse por el momento.

Entretanto, Manigoldo seguía gritando el nombre de Regulus, sin poder dejar de imaginarse llegando al santuario y teniendo que darle explicaciones a Sísifo y a su maestro de cómo se las había ingeniado un santo dorado para perder de vista a un simple chico.

−Fue en aquella dirección −dijo entonces Albafica, señalando hacia una zona donde se reunía una pequeña multitud.

−¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? −exclamó Manigoldo, volviendo su atención hacia el lugar, donde se alzaba un escenario precario. Alguien anunciaba a viva voz el espectáculo a continuación.

−¡No se pierda la oportunidad de ver al famoso mago! ¡El gran Vermeer!

Manigoldo vio a Regulus entre el público y suspiró aliviado, aunque todavía maldecía cada segundo de ese día. Kardia tenía sus ojos puestos sobre el escenario y parecía volver a estar ligeramente interesado en algo, mientras que Albafica esperaba el momento adecuado para escabullirse y se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho aún. Sobre las tablas había un hombre joven, vestido con un atuendo oscuro y casi demasiado elegante para aquella ocasión. Una máscara veneciana cubría su rostro.

Albafica se desentendió del asunto, apenas prestando atención a la acción, pero era distraído a veces por el sonido del coro de exclamaciones de asombro que se elevaba ocasionalmente desde el público y los susurros de Dégel que al parecer explicaba cada tanto cuál era el proceso que creía que se usaba para crear las ilusiones, para frustración de Kardia, que protestaba.

Cuando el silencio invadió el lugar, Albafica miró de reojo perezosamente hacia el escenario, suponiendo que el acto había terminado, pero en su lugar vio que el mago había descendido hacia la platea y se abría paso entre el público caminando directamente hacia él. Quiso apartarse por reflejo de aquel hombre, pero algo lo impidió.

_No puedo moverme._

El hombre de negro se había detenido frente a él clavándole los ojos, lo único que quedaba al descubierto tras su máscara.

−Aquí estás −dijo el mago, y estirando su mano pareció extraer una rosa de entre el cabello del pisciano. Albafica sintió el tacto de los pétalos rozando su cuello, y por un momento contra sus labios, donde el mago apoyó la rosa antes de darle la espalda y volver al escenario.

Apenas le fue posible salir del extraño encantamiento que le impedía moverse, Albafica escapó del lugar escurriéndose entre las callejuelas oscuras. Lo que fuera que había pasado era algo que no podía explicar, pero lo sintió como un claro signo de debilidad que lo llenó de rabia.

Recorrió durante un tiempo las rústicas calles del pueblo buscando la salida, pero terminó una y otra vez en el mismo lugar. Finalmente miró hacia el cielo buscando una estrella de referencia y notó entonces el inusual resplandor de la luna, que lo distrajo de tal manera que no percibió que alguien se acercaba desde atrás hasta que pasó junto a él. Albafica reconoció el traje extravagante como el del ilusionista al que acababa de ver.

El mago se detuvo delante de él dándole la espalda, como si hubiera sentido la mirada de Albafica, que retuvo el aliento por un momento. La luna hacía que la calle vacía se iluminara con una luz tenue e irreal. Cuando el mago volvió apenas la cabeza, Albafica alcanzó a ver el perfil de aquel hombre que dibujaba entre las penumbras. Esta vez no llevaba puesta la máscara.

Albafica se mantuvo en silencio, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la imponente figura. El mago pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino hasta perderse en las sombras. Fue solamente entonces que Albafica notó una rosa blanca que había llegado a sus manos sin que lo hubiera siquiera notado.

·

**.III.**

En el presente y a través de los recuerdos, la voz de Shion y los sonidos del pueblo llegaban desde muy lejos.

−¿Estos pétalos habrán sido traídos por el aleteo de Minos...?

Albafica sentía que sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían junto con el aroma de las flores. Se había enfrentado con Minos, había protegido al pueblo y al santuario, había cumplido con su deber… pero sólo en el último momento había sido capaz de reconocer la verdadera identidad de su oponente, el juez del Infierno.

Solamente en ese instante había logrado rearmar en su mente las piezas del rompecabezas, había recordado aquella noche lejana en el pueblo en que la luna brillaba como pocas veces, la voz aterciopelada e hipnótica del ilusionista, aquella figura enigmática que había hecho llegar misteriosamente una rosa a sus manos.

Una sonrisa triste nació de sus labios. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Recordó vagamente haber escuchado que los espectros tomaban cuerpos humanos para servir sus propósitos en la tierra, y se preguntó si Minos lo había recordado en algún momento.

Los pétalos traídos por la brisa rodearon su cuerpo astillado acariciando su piel con delicadeza, y Albafica agradeció el contacto entregándose a él.

_Siempre estuve al lado de estas rosas, pero por primera vez pienso que son hermosas._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:** Quería hacer algo con Minos y Albafica, pero no quería que se contradijera con el manga original, donde al parecer estos dos no se conocen.

En el caso de Minos era más fácil, porque se trata de un espectro. Los espectros eran antes humanos comunes, y su cuerpo fue poseído por la estrella que luego los habita, olvidando quiénes eran antes. Por lo tanto era perfectamente posible que Minos hubiera conocido a Albafica como humano y no lo recordara.

Con Albafica era más difícil que no recordara nada, porque no quería cambiar la apariencia de Minos, así que le di una máscara a la contraparte humana de Minos y lo convertí en un encuentro casual.

Hablando mi amiga Fran surgió el tema de los nombres de los jueces. En el manga Saint Seiya Next Dimension, el nombre humano de Garuda es revelado como "Suikyou", y más adelante se hizo la misma revelación en Lost Canvas.

Por eso Minos aquí tiene el nombre humano de "Vermeer", que es el nombre de juez de Grifo en Next Dimension. Esta idea del nombre de Minos es de mi amiga Circe, por eso este fic va dedicado a ella! XD


End file.
